


With You

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Tales of Beauty and Madness - Lili St. Crow
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Romance, SAFE SEX YAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: Ellie and Avery's first time.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tales of Beauty and Madness, all rights go to the wonderful Lili St. Crow. This is just for entertainment purposes, and I am making no money from this. So please don't sue me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy smut-like thing.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Avery’s voice was like a whisper of sweet summer wind in Ellie’s ear as she lay underneath him on the bed. His bare chest was sweaty, not from exertion but from the humidity and heat outside. Humidity that they were about to add to.

The air conditioning in Ellie’s room in the Fletcher mansion was broken, and she hadn’t had time to charmfix it yet, but the heat wasn’t unbearable, even when pressed so close to Avery. 

“You too,” she said. “I mean, handsome, I mean-”

Avery cut off her rambling with a sweet kiss to her lips. Once he was done kissing her mouth, he kissed both cheeks, and then her neck, and then his mouth continued downwards. 

Her bra was still on, and Avery looked up at her, eyes begging for permission to remove it. She nodded, and raised her back up off the bed so he could undo the fastenings and pull her bra off her chest. 

Ellie automatically raised her arms, embarrassed, and attempted to cover her breasts. Before she could, Avery entwined his hands in hers, kissing her lips again.

“My beautiful Ellie,” he whispered. “Don’t hide from me.” 

She took a deep breath, still slightly embarrassed but knowing that her Avery wasn’t going to judge her body. Once he let go of her hands, he lowered his mouth again, and kissed her right breast. It wasn’t her nipple, but Ellie still gasped, mouth flying open as his mouth moved across her chest. He covered every inch of her breasts with kisses before, finally, turning his attention to her nipples, sucking on each of them in turn. 

Ellie moaned, feeling herself getting wet. Avery laughed kindly.    
“So sensitive, angel.” 

She giggled shyly. Avery met her eyes, and she noticed that he was hard inside his jeans. Her heart started pounding faster.  _ This was really happening.  _

Avery seemed to notice her nerves. “Ellie, love, are you sure you want this?” 

She nodded furiously. She was nervous, but she trusted Avery. “Yes.” 

He smiled, and guided her hands to his jeans, helping her unbutton them. Together, they pulled the jeans down and off of Avery’s legs, leaving him in his boxers and her in her skirt and panties. 

There were no blankets on the bed- it was too warm- and so it took no special maneuvering for him to slide her skirt off her hips and toss it onto the floor beside his jeans. 

“I have an idea,” he said with a sly grin on his face, and Ellie nodded. Avery slid her panties off, and Ellie heard him gasp as he admired her, now fully naked. 

Then, he dipped down between her legs and his tongue delved into her folds. Ellie gasped, jutting her hips up into Avery’s face. It must’ve hurt, but he didn’t let on, instead continuing to lick at her furiously, as if she were the best thing he had ever tasted. 

As he ate her out, Ellie lost all her inhibitions, moaning unreservedly. She heard Avery laugh between her thighs, and flushed in embarrassment. Just before the pleasure inside her could peak, Avery stopped licking. Ellie moaned is disappointment, and he laughed again.

“Wow, Sinder. Didn’t know I was  _ that  _ good.” 

As he removed his boxers, it was clear to Ellie that Avery must be painfully hard. He had gotten hard before, when they were making out on the couch, but she had never seen his cock up close before. Her hand automatically reached out to touch it. She expected it to feel different, but it just felt like normal skin to her, albeit hard. 

It certainly didn’t feel like normal skin to Avery though, who thrust into her hand with a groan. 

“Shit, Ellie!” 

She stroked his cock a few more times, until the need between her legs became too much, and she started rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to get some friction. 

Avery noticed. 

“Are you ready, love?” 

“Yes.” 

Her voice was certain, and a smile lit up Avery’s entire face. “Okay. This might hurt, so tell me if you want to stop.” 

“Okay,” she said, and Avery laid himself on top of her, using his hand to guide his cock into her. 

He was right- it did hurt. Ellie bit her lip, trying to hold back a sound of pain that escaped her anyway. 

“Oh-” Avery’s word was cut off my a moan of pleasure falling from his lips. “I’m s-sorry, Ell.” 

“It’s okay,” she grimaced. “Just, just let me get used to it for a moment.” 

That’s how they went forward, Avery pushing in inch by inch and then pausing to let Ellie adjust. The pain was just starting to give way to pleasure, and Ellie told Avery that he could keep pushing in, only to find that there was nowhere else to push. Avery was all the way in. 

She moaned. “Move, Avery,  _ please! _ ” 

He complied, and began thrusting into her. It hurt a bit, but it also felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and her heart swelled with love for Avery Fletcher. 

It wasn’t very long before Avery moaned, and came inside of the condom. He almost collapsed on top of her, until he realized that she was still moving her hips, and hadn’t come yet. 

Avery pulled out, and buried his face back between Ellie’s legs, licking at her clit until she came with a shout. Then, they collapsed next to each other, ignoring the annoying humidity and heat in favor of curling up in each other’s arms. 

“I love you,” whispered Avery, kissing Ellie’s hair.

She buried her face into his chest and let him hold her, whispering that she loved him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
